1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing on a shiny surface by a UV inkjet printer with transparency and high color density, and more particularly to a method in which a printing operation is performed on a reflective film of a workpiece for at least three times, and the reflective film of the workpiece is enabled to retain high shininess, high transparency and high color density in a manner of delaying ink curing after completing the printing.
2. Related Art
A UV inkjet printer can print on multiple workpieces with different materials or thickness, besides providing a fast printing speed and achieving stable and consistent printing quality, the reliable performance of the UV inkjet printer can also save the time of the operation of manufacturing a color-separation screen, for a user to fast complete the printing, so that the UV inkjet printer brings about multiple economical and practical printing solutions and has a competitive advantage.
In a commercially available UV inkjet printer, mainly an inkjet module capable of being controlled to move back and forth is disposed on a sliding platform of a table, a plurality of ink cartridges is disposed above the inkjet module, and a plurality of inkjet heads corresponding to the ink cartridges is disposed below the inkjet module, in which the ink is jetted onto a workpiece to be printed through a nozzle at the bottom of an inkjet head, and then light of a UV lamp disposed at a side of the inkjet module is projected onto the ink jetted on the workpiece, so that the ink is fast cured and solidified. When the workpiece is printed, in the prior art, each area to be printed of the workpiece is printed in a unidirectional manner once, or in a bidirectional manner back and forth, so as to shorten the printing time.
However, after the UV inkjet printer prints a pattern on a workpiece with a transparent reflective film surface, shininess and transparency of the reflective film of the workpiece are dramatically reduced, and color density of the pattern printed on the reflective film of the workpiece is low, resulting in that the pattern printed on the workpiece with a transparent reflective film surface by the UV inkjet printer has undesirable quality. Therefore, to solve the disadvantage, in a conventional process, a cutter cuts a required pattern from a colored transparent film, and then the cut colored transparent film is stuck onto the reflective film of the workpiece, so as to form the required pattern on the reflective film of the workpiece. However, this method has complicated steps, and relatively causes problems of high cost and low yield.
In view of this, to solve the above disadvantage, and in order that, through a method for printing on a shiny surface by a UV inkjet printer with transparency and high color density, after the printing is completed on a workpiece with a transparent reflective film surface, the workpiece of reflective film is still enabled to retain a surface with high shininess and high transparency, and a pattern printed on such a surface is provided with high color density, through years of experience and continuous R&D and improvement, the inventors present the present invention.